


So The Playground Has a Pool...

by AwesomeKickAss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, philinda www
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeKickAss/pseuds/AwesomeKickAss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil finds Melinda by the pool, and doesn’t agree when she says she’s not gonna get in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So The Playground Has a Pool...

So the Playground had a pool.

Phil couldn’t sleep, so he decided to check the pool out. He had never actually been in, because he had been too busy recently trying to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D., but it was really too late now. He’d continue tomorrow. 

He walked into the pool room, and leaned against the doorframe. The water was really beautiful in the dark. It made him feel as if everything was so simple, even though his whole world had collapsed a few months earlier.

Well, not his whole world, he thought, as he saw Melinda May sitting by the water. At least he still had her.

It seemed as though, since the Academy, throughout his whole SHIELD career, she was the only thing that had stuck. Throughout everything that they had been through, every challenge the world had sent them, they had stayed together. Even after Bahrain, her leaving the Field, and his own death, here they were, more than twenty years after they’d met, still together.

“Melinda,” he called up. She turned towards him, and gave him a soft smile. 

“Phil,” she greeted. He took that as an invitation, so he walked towards her, and sat down next to her. “Going in for a swim?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. He loved that she didn’t seem bothered by his scar. One other reason why he finally decided to check out the pool in the middle of the night was so that no one had to see his scar. But with her, it was okay.

“Yeah. I’m taking you’re not, though,” he said, commenting on the fact that she was wearing a tank top and yoga pants, instead of a swimming suit.

“No, I just came here to relax, it’s nice, being in the quiet and calmness of this place, after all the turmoil that we’ve been through in the past few week, you know?” she explained. 

He nodded. “You want me to leave you alone?” he asked.

“Hmm, no, you can stay,” she said, teasingly. He smiled. He missed this kind of thing with her, and he was happy that they seemed to have went back to being close since she joined the team. He had missed her.

“You sure you don’t want to get in?” he asked. She shook her head. “Too bad,” he said, as he pushed her in. She let out a shriek, the kind of one she used when you had surprised her, but she wasn’t mad.

“I hate you,” she said, after her head emerged from the water.

“No, you don’t,” he remarked, smirking. She glared at him, but it was one of those adorable glares she used when she was only pretending to be mad at you. He hadn’t seen her use it in years.

“Now my close are wet!” she exclaimed.

“I can see that,” said Phil, teasingly. Suddenly, he jumped in after her.

“Ugh, you splashed me,” Melinda complained.

“Well, you’re already wet!” said Phil.

“Yeah, thanks to you!” Melinda accused. He smiled.

“This is nice,” he said.

She smiled at him. “Yeah, it is.”

They floated in silence for a minute or so, marveling in the simplicity and calmness of this moment, before getting out.

“Want me to walk you back to your room?” Phil asked.

“Hmm, yeah, sure,” Melinda responded.

They walked back to her room, in silence, except for the “you’re cute when you’re wet,” Phil said, to which Melinda responded “shut up”.

“Well, this is it,” Phil announced as they arrived in front of her door. Melinda nodded. “So, um, I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked.

“Don’t see why not,” Melinda said, shrugging.

“Okay,” Phil said. After a moment, he turned away and started walking to his room.

“Um, Phil?” he heard from behind.

“Yeah?” he asked, turning around.

“Want to come in? Have a drink?” she asked.

He smiled. “Yeah, I do.”


End file.
